


Imagine Dean taking Care of you when you're Sick

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	Imagine Dean taking Care of you when you're Sick

“We can do the whole airplane with a spoon thing if you want Y/N, but you’re eating whether you want to or not.” Dean told you as he waved the spoon in front of you.

You’d been sick for the past few days, it wasn’t anything major, just a cold on steroids, but it was something you’d be able to get over in a few days. One symptom of the cold was a lack of appetite. It had been two days since you ate anything more than a few goldfish and Dean was beginning to worry. He mentioned earlier that he would make you something to eat and you were sure it was going to be some of ‘John Winchester’s Kitchen Sink Stew’; something you quickly declined.

“U’m fine Dean.” You said with a stuffed up nose, “U’m not hungry ‘nyways.” You tried pushing the spoon away from your face.

Dean let out a huff, “Please Y/N? For me? I swear it’s good.” He replied sweetly, tugging at your guilt strings.

“Dean, it’s always terrible.” You responded with a grimace, memories of your father making the stew when you were younger flashing through your mind.

“It’s not Dad’s stuff this time, I made tomato rice soup, just like Mom always made for us when we were sick.” Dean said with a gentle smile that you couldn’t help but return. The last time you had tomato rice soup was when you were barely two and you had caught the chicken pox from Dean. Your mother had made a huge batch of the soup then, knowing that she was going to need it with two sick children.

Eight months later she died.

“Gibe it here.” You stated, reaching out one hand while you held a tissue up to your nose to prevent any snot from leaking out.

“That’s disgusting.” Dean told you as he slid the soup over to your spot and handed you the spoon.

“Whateber, you lobe me.” You replied with a smirk, scooping a large bit of the soup and placing it in your mouth, you couldn’t help but let out a content sigh. “Thanks De.”

“It’s what I’m here for kid.”


End file.
